This invention related to suction pump apparatus and more particularly to vacuum pump apparatus in the form of a unitary assembly which provides the required vacuum, along with storage and measurement of aspirated fluid. The apparatus of the invention is useful in connection with the aspiration of fluids from humans, for example, in draining of fluids from operative wounds and the aspiration of gastrointestinal secretions.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide suction pump apparatus which can be connected operatively with a wound drain or other drainage tube for the drainage of fluid from a wound or body cavity which is in the form of a unitary assembly and is capable of providing the required vacuum, storage, and measurement of accumulated aspirated fluid.
Another object of this invention is to provide suction pump apparatus of the character described which is easily manufactured and assembled.
A further object of this invention is the provision of suction pump apparatus of the character described which, when in use, can be conveniently mounted on a bed rail or stand where the quantity of fluid aspirated may be readily monitored and viewed and fluids emptied as desired from the apparatus without need for interruption of the drainage procedure.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to persons versed in the art to which the invention pertains from the ensuing description.